


Untold Secrets

by Angel110



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship is supposed to be based on love and trust. Kim Jongin thinks he has finally found the one person he will love for the rest of his life and that he can trust with the same. But what will happen if he finds out that Oh Sehun did not tell him a very important detail and leaves Jongin confused about their future together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** 1 **

 

"Don't glare, Jonginnie." Sehun chuckles softly as he squeezes his boyfriend's hand gently. "You are scaring the people around you and look, this little guy there is already scared." Sehun gives the boy a warm smile as they pass him. He and Jongin are shopping on this sunny Saturday afternoon.

"But almost everyone that is passing us is staring at you and your sexy butt with their hungry and perverted eyes. Also what is with that good mood of yours? Usually you are playing the cold, emotionless and unapproachable. " Sehun frowns and looks at the slightly older male.

"You want me to be cold towards you again? You can have it." He sets his expression back to all gloomy and cold and Jongin gives off a small, whine like sound, quickly shaking his head. 

"No, go back to all happy and shiny. Just, did anything good happen? It's so unlike you." Jongin blinks slightly at the other who just raises his brow.

"Does something need to happen for me to be in a good mood? It's a beautiful, sunny day and I'm shopping with my boyfriend.  That's reason enough I think." The blonde smiles.

"Yes, that's reason enough. It is just so unlike you." Jongin mumbles and blinks as Sehun even takes his hand and laughs at him. He is usually not someone that shows affection easily in public. But the broen-haired male decides to just take the day as it is and be as happy as his boyfriend. It feels nice after all. 

"Let's look for some new hats," Sehun suggests and drags Jongin to the next hat store. "And then we could go look for something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Sure. I'm hungry as well. Oh, by the way, Hunnie~ I would love to go on a small trip with you next weekend. Maybe to the country side?" Jongin asks with a smile but suddenly stops after seeing Sehun freeze on his spot.

"I'm sorry, Jonginnie. I don't have time next weekend. Uhm ...  I will have dinner with my family." Sehun purses his lips.

"Then ... How about I come with you and you finally introduce me to your parents? We have been together for almost one year now, love. And still you didn't introduce me to your parents yet. Do they even know about me?"  The slightly older asks carefully.

Sehun sighs and looks down. "I haven't told them about you yet ... I don't know how they will react to the news that I am into the same gender ..."

"You haven't told them that you are gay? Oh, Sehun-ah ..." Jongin sighs and hugs his boyfriend. He lets go of him to put a cute hat on his head. "You should have told me ... I expected your parents to know about your sexuality at least. We will find a solution for this but for now, let's look for a few new hats. This one really suits you."

Sehun nods and goes and looks into the mirror, before chuckling and hiding his face behind his hands. "Seriously, Jongin? A pink bunny hat?" 

"Because you are as cute as this bunny to me." Jongin smiles and kisses the other's lips gently, making Sehun blush softly.

"Stop embarrassing me in public, Jonginnie." Sehun slaps his arm gently and looks for a suiting hat or his boyfriend. 

"A frog?" Jongin blinks as Sehun puts a frog hat on his head. The slightly younger chuckles and nods, poking his nose gently.

"It is cute but also slimy and sometimes you are really slimy with all your compliments and lovey-dovey stuff, Jonginnie." Sehun winks.

"Yah, that's mean, Sehunnie. I know you like it when I make you compliments." Jongin pouts softly as Sehun chuckles and pecks his lips.

"Of course I like it. I was just joking. Now, I'm hungry. Let's go eat something? Pizza with extra cheese and peperoni?" Jongin smiles and nods.

"Neh, but I want to buy the frog hat first. It's really cute." He chuckles and goes to pay for it before dragging his boyfriend to the next pizza store. 

"Don't wear it when you are with me. You look like a kid." Sehun sticks his tongue out childishly and both of them laugh softly.

"At least like a cute kid?" Jongin bats his eye lashes and grins before ordering for the both of them and then looking for a good spot to sit. He finds a nice table at the window and sits their together with Sehun.

"Yes, of course like a cute kid." Sehun grins. "And I love this cute kid very much."

"Because you are as cute as this bunny to me." Jongin smiles and kisses the other's lips gently, making Sehun blush softly.

"Stop embarrassing me in public, Jonginnie." Sehun slaps his arm gently and looks for a suiting hat or his boyfriend. 

"A frog?" Jongin blinks as Sehun puts a frog hat on his head. The slightly younger chuckles and nods, poking his nose gently.

"It is cute but also slimy and sometimes you are really slimy with all your compliments and lovey-dovey stuff, Jonginnie." Sehun winks.

"Yah, that's mean, Sehunnie. I know you like it when I make you compliments." Jongin pouts softly as Sehun chuckles and pecks his lips.

"Of course I like it. I was just joking. Now, I'm hungry. Let's go eat something? Pizza with extra cheese and peperoni?" Jongin smiles and nods.

"Neh, but I want to buy the frog hat first. It's really cute." He chuckles and goes to pay for it before dragging his boyfriend to the next pizza store. 

"Don't wear it when you are with me. You look like a kid." Sehun sticks his tongue out childishly and both of them laugh softly.

"At least like a cute kid?" Jongin bats his eye lashes and grins before ordering for the both of them and then looking for a good spot to sit. He finds a nice table at the window and sits their together with Sehun.

"Yes, of course like a cute kid." Sehun grins. "And I love this cute kid very much."

"I love you more." Jongin coos. "Sehun-ah. How do you think your parents would react to you being gay? Are they homophobic? I don't want to pressure you but I really would love to meet your parents but as your boyfriend and not just a friend. If you are afraid to tell them alone, I could do it with you together. It won't be as bad as you think. Okay, my dad reacted a little harsh because I'm his only son and you know about our pride but after some time and introducing him to my first boyfriend he got used to it and accepted it."

Sehun is about to answer as they are interrupted and get their orders. They thank the waiter and the slightly younger boy avoids answering by stuffing his mouth with pizza. He tries to avoid this topic as good as possible but of course being together for so long already he can't avoid it forever. But meeting his parents would only mean trouble. It isn't like his parents are very much against homosexuality. Sehun just doesn't know how to tell them and how they are going to react to their only child having a boyfriend and not a girlfriend. 

Jongin takes a bite of his pizza as well and expectantly looks at his boyfriend as he waits for a reply to his suggestion. "Okay, okay, I got it. You don't want to talk about it and I won't mention it anymore. At least for today."

"Thank you." Sehun whispers and lowers his gaze as he eats his pizza quietly. Hopefully he hasn't hurt Jongin with it. It really isn't that he doesn't want to introduce Jongin to his parents, it is only their many possible reactions.

Jongin reaches for the other's hand and squeezes it gently. He smiles at him and then they just eat up quietly and pay. "We need to go to your place, Sehunnie. They disabled the electricity today for some work purposes, I don't know. So it will be better to spend the weekend at your place."

Sehun freezes as they are about to leave and widens his eyes slightly. "M-my place? But I didn't clean up, Jonginnie. There are still clothes on the floor and I haven't done yesterday's dishes."

"Haha, come on, Hun. You know what a mess my place is sometimes. Why should I be bothered with a few pieces of clothes and one or two dirty plates and a mug?" Jongin laughs and drags Sehun to the bus station.

Usually they spend most of the time at Jongin's place and for some reason Sehun would always block any questions about moving in together with him although it is like his second home already. Most of Sehun's clothes are there as well and the slightly younger only goes to his own place when he knows that he has to work longer and on every second weekend he would have something else to do. 

"Okay, okay. Let's go to my place then." Sehun eventually gives in and smiles a little. "Bus or cab? I didn't take my car because we usually use yours. And I am right that you didn't take yours either, no?"

Jongin hums and nods. "You are right, Hunnie. Let's take a cab, I am paying."

Silently, they walk to the place where usually most of the cabs wait for customers and Jongin puffs his cheeks as he sees all cabs occupied. "Let's take the bus ..."

Sehun only hums and follows his boyfriend to the bus station. He has other things to deal with in his mind right now and hopes Jongin won't notice anything because the slightly older could be very annoying once he got curious and the blonde is definitely not in the mood to be asked holes in his belly.

At the bus station they have to wait for ten minutes until the bus they need to take finally arrives and the Sehen remembers why he doesn't like busses and usually takes a cab or his car or lets himself be picked up by his boyfriend. The bus is full, full of strangers, skinny and fat, wearing a nice odor or stinking as if not having showered for days. But the worst is that all those strangers are squishing each other and Sehun clings to his boyfriend tightly, his eyes shut and head buried in Jongin's chest.

Jongin understands instantly and tries to calm the blonde male down by placing small kisses on his hair and wrapping his arms securely around him as if shielding him from anything bad. "Only a few more stations, my love. Then it is over again."

Sehun fears places where he is at risk at being squished by strangers. When he was younger, barely a toddler he almost got choked in a stuffed train, people wanted to get home and didn't even pay attention to children. Until a few years ago Sehun hasn't known as to why he is always panicking at places with too many people until his mother noticed and told him about this incident.

Jongin is the only one he has told about his childhood experience. Others, not even his best friend Tao don't even know about it as the blonde male is afraid to be laughed at or ridiculed. He knows that Tao would never laugh at him but Sehun just can't help but feel insecure about this.

Finally, after five more stations the couple can escape the full bus and Sehun can breathe clean air again and move freely. Still, he clings to Jongin as if his dear life will depend in it. He breathes in his boyfriend's scent and enjoys the gentle caresses by the latter. "We are outside again. Everything went fine. I'm here."

"Thank you." Sehun whispers and slowly loosens his grip on the tanned male, eventually releasing him completely and lacing their fingers together as they go to the slightly younger male's small apartment. Sehun's heart beats faster with every step closer. He can't let his boyfriend into his apartment, not today or at least not for the next hour. He still needs to clean up the mess in his apartment.

"Love, are you alright?" Jongin asks with worry in his voice as he sees Sehun losing color in his face. "You are not getting sick, are you? Should we stand outside for a bit?"

Sehun blinks softly as he is ripped out of his thoughts and shakes his head. "Just the terrible smell from inside the bus is still hanging in my nose."

"Then take deep breaths through your nose and in a bit it will have disappeared." Jongin smiles and gives Sehun's hand a light squeeze. They arrive at the apartment complex and Sehun gets his keys from his pocket and fumbles with them a bit before eventually opening the door and going upstairs to the 5th floor. This time he does not feel like taking the elevator and Jongin doesn't question it further and supports his boyfriend because he is still pale around his nose.

Sehun opens the door to his apartment and hesitantly lets Jongin inside. He purses his lips and looks around, hoping it is not as messy as he thinks. Sehun is a very neat person. He doesn't mind a little mess at other person's places, his boyfriend's included, but his place always needs to be neat and practically shining like in those advertisements.

Sehun gets startled by a sudden deep laughter behind him and blinks as he turns around and sees his boyfriend holding his stomach while laughing. "Are you serious, Oh Sehun?"

The tanned male takes the lead and looks around on his way to the living room where he drags his finger across the shelf and looks at it. "Not even a hint of dust. You call that messy? Okay, your pillows aren't set as perfect as always but it is still not messy."

Sehun's face regains it's color and gets a shade red of red as he blushes slightly and sits beside his boyfriend on the couch where the latter has gotten comfortable already. "You haven't seen the bedroom and kitchen yet."

"I bet they are as clean as the living room. Aigoo, my boyfriend is so cute. But- ow, what's this?" Jongin raises his butt slightly and pulls out a barbie doll, fully dressed in pink. He frowns and looks at Sehun with a slightly confused face.

Sehun widens his eyes slightly as Jongin pulls out the doll but tries not to show his raising nervousness. "Oh, that's my niece's doll. I am babysitting her now and then and she must have forgotten it this morning."

"Oh, you have a niece? You haven't told me yet. How old is she? Can I meet her?" Jongin asks cheerfully and plays a little with the barbie doll. Sehun bites his lips and chews on them nervously. He takes the doll away from Jongin and places it on the table.

"Maybe another time. She is very shy around strangers, you know? Why don't we ...“ Sehun doesn't finish his sentence and presses his lips on Jongin's for a loving and gentle kiss while wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Right now is really not the time to ask this kind of questions and Sehun is not in the mood to answer them either.

The kiss does not remain innocent for very long as Jongin runs his tongue over Sehun's soft lips and asks for permission to enter the delicious cavern of the slightly younger male. He is granted entry instantly and slides his tongue inside the other's mouth, poking his tongue and then exploring the insides of it. His arms are wrapped around Sehun's waist by then and pull him onto his lap.

Sehun knows already very well where this is going to end and he wants it to end there. He is feeling down for some reason, although the time they spent in the city has been great, and needs Jongin to make him feel good again.

“I love you, Oh Sehun. Don't you ever forget that.“ Jongin whispers into the kiss as Sehun straddles his hips and deepens the kiss.

Sehun cups the other's face gently and caresses his cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you too, Kim Jongin. We are being cheesy right now and could be already on my bed and taking this further, you know?“

The tanned male grins against Sehun's lips as he stands up, making the other wrap his legs around his waist, his own hands securely supporting his butt so that he won't all while being carrie to his bedroom. Their lips only part once as the youngeer male strips his hot boyfriend from his shirt because well, he is just caring and doesn't want him to feel hot.

After throwing the shirt carelessly aside Sehun goes back to kissing Jongin passionately again. Suddenly he gasps as he is thrown on his bed by surprise and the older male climbs on top of him, of course connecting their lips again while his hands run over his still clothed torso and caress every inch of it.

“That's what I want, Jonginnie.“ Sehun mewls softly and nips Jongin's lower lip, his own hands tracing the outlines of the other's chocolate abs. He feels Jongin smirk against his lips and next his shirt is being unbuttoned. Luckily, he has decided for this shirt and not a normal one where they would have to break the kiss again.

“I know how much my Hunnie loves to be manhandled.“ Jongin uses his deep, manly voice that makes Sehun shiver all over and get goosebumps. To Sehun's disappointment the other breaks the kiss once again but after pulling off his shirt and throwing it somewhere on the floor Jongin leans down and spreads kisses and little love bites over his neck, down to his collarbone and eventually his chest.

Despite the many times Sehun complains about Jongin teasing him, both of them know that it is a huge turn on for the younger male and he actually enjoys it a lot.

Sehun gently claws at Jongin's back, lust already taking him over and tightening his pants. Who thinks this couple likes gentle and vanilla sex is wrong because Sehun likes to feel the man and beast in his boyfriend as much as the other likes to let it out.

“I want to see some pretty marks on my back after we made love, baby.“ Jongin gives him permission and nips on his chest before flicking his tongue against Sehun's rosy, hardening nub and receiving a small moan in response.

The blonde male's hands travel down to Jongin's butt, groping him and then making their way up to his hair again, fingers entangling with brown strands of hair while his nubs are receiving special attention from the other.

Jongin bites and sucks the sensitive flesh and moans around the nub as he starts to grind against his boyriend, his 'little' friend already as hard as Sehun and already begging to be let out and sucked in a tight heat, preferably the other's tight ass. But the heated foreplay is not yet over and so will his member still have to wait for a little while more. Jongin still has quite a lot of Sehun's body to caress and mark.

Sehun rolls his hips against Jongin's and moans sinfully, making Jongin ache even more to fill him up but their foreplay is precious to both of them and has never been cut halfway yet and will not either today.

The older releases Sehun's now reddened nub and gives the other still rosy one the same treatment. Sehun grips tighter on his hair and lets out soft moans. He releases one hand from the other's hair and lets it travel down his torso, southwards to his bulge to rub it gently and earn moans in return.

Jongin bucks his hips gently into the younger male's palm, moaning around his nub and soon releasing it as well before slowly making his way down to Sehun's crotch, leaving gentle kisses and a few light marks. Sehun lets go of his bulge, against his will of course because damn, his boyfriend has a nice package to offer. Instead he fists the bedsheets for the upcoming and looks down with hazy eyes to the hot creature that is his boyfriend and currently fighting with the zipper of his pants.

“Do you need help?“ Sehun asks with a smirk on his lips and opens his pants for the other. Jongin steals a short passionate kiss as a thank you and crawls back down between his boyfriend's legs, pulling his pants down. He then tugs at the boxers with his teeth, looks up seductively at Sehun and slowly slides them all the way down to his knees. The younger watches intently and licks his lips, his semi-hard erection hardening more at the sight down there.

Smirking, Jongin gives the still hardening length an experimental lick and watches it twitch and listens to his boyfriend's moans. Then he takes it in his hand and strokes it to its full size and Sehun is not much less well equipped than he himself. He licks the tip like a lollipop and teases the slit with his tongue, making Sehun arch his back slightly and moan more.

“P-please, suck it, Jongin.“ Sehun moans and fists the bedsheets, not turning his eyes away from his teasing boyfriend. Both of them know very well, though, that he does not mean it and wants Jongin to continue tease him like this for a while longer. Adrenaline is rushing through their veins as well as an incredible amount of endorphins.

After a few more seconds of teasing his boyfriend and making him beg and moan his name Jongin finally takes his tip into his mouth and sucks at it gently, the wet heat making Sehun go crazy already and Jongin has not taken in the whole thing yet.

Sehun now grips Jongin's hair to push him further down on his length. It is almost routine already but still as exciting every time they do it. Jongin swallows more of the thick length and presses his flat tongue against the throbbing vein on the underside. Suddenly Sehun pulls him off by his hair, panting softly as he looks at him with love and lust filled eyes.

“I-I want you inside of me, now.“ The younger reaches for the bottle of lube in his nightstand and hands it to his boyfriend. Usually their foreplay is much longer but Jongin is happy to soon finally be able to bury his length deep inside of the other as he is about to climax in his own pants if they don't come to the real thing soon.

“And I want to be inside you, now.“ Jongin kisses Sehun's lips and tugs at them with his teeth before breaking the kiss again and pouring plenty of the sticky substance on his fingers and handing the bottle back to his boyfriend who puts it aside again. Sehun spreads his legs to give Jongin enough room as the other brushes his waiting hole with his cold, sticky fingertips and slowly inserts the first finger.

Their gazes are locked the whole time during this process and Jongin pays sharp attention to Sehun's facial expression, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. The younger pants softly and nods, giving him the okay to move his finger inside of him. Soon the second digit follows and Jongin is stretching the now moaning male's walls. As the other is lost in pleasure again and has his eyes close Jongin nips the pale flesh on his boyfriend's inner thigh, making it turn a beautiful red while preparing him thoroughly.

More minutes pass and the third and last digit is inserted and Sehun finally gives Jongin permission just as he is very close to climaxing in his own boxers. This time seems so different from all other times they have made love together. Jongin does not know why but both of them seem to be more sensitive than usual to each other's touch.

Sehun pulls his boyfriend up into a hungry kiss as the latter positions himself in front of his entrance and pokes it with his huge-as.fuck erection. Both moan at the same time and Sehun rolls his hips for Jongin to finally enter him.

Jongin carefully inserts his length into the hot tightness until it is buried deep inside him. Sehun feels so full with the other's member inside him and he loves this feeling, he is addicted to it. Sometimes he would even make Jongin stay inside him after their love making session and take a nap while lying on the other's chest, his ass still stuffed with the other's length and it would result in another round of love making after they wake up again.

As soon as Jongin is buried deep inside him Sehun asks him to move already and the older male of course does what his beloved boyfriend tells him. His thrusts are steady but hard already and he purposely only brushes Sehun's sweet spot with each thrust. It is like a game between them just like their foreplay and makes especially Sehun even needier.

They are still kissing hungrily but Sehun eventually breaks the kiss first to moan loud and dig his nails in Jongin's back, dragging them down and hopefully leaving Jongin's requested marks. “Finally hit this thing, oh fuck!“

Jongin manages it to chuckle between his own moans and nips on Sehun's chin. “Bad boys don't reserve rewards. Ask me nicely.“

Yes, everyone is seeing them as the oh-so-perfect-and-cute couple what they really are but behind closed doors they show their beasty insides, something that is only meant for the two of them only.

“Kim fucking Jongin, if you don't make me see stars right now I will start using a dildo soon, in front of your eyes and you will be strapped to a chair and watch me while you can't touch your huge as fuck dick.“ Sehun demands and Jongin better grants his wish; his boyfriend can be very scary sometimes.

Jongin finally hits his sweet spot and makes him cry out in pleasure and dig his nails deeper in his back. His increases the pace of his thrusts and feels a knot building in his stomach but the urge is not that bad yet, he still can last another ten minutes.

He leans down again and crashes their lips together for a heated, passionate kiss that is mostly tongue and teeth. Sehun keeps clawing his back and rolling his hips for more pleasure. After a few minutes he reaches down between their stomachs and grasps his throbbing and leaking erection to stroke it fast.

“I-I'm close.“ He moans into the kiss and Jongin moans in response, his thrust becoming irregular as he is close as well. Sehun comes first between their stomachs, moaning his boyfriend's name and clenching tightly around his thick and long erection. Soon after Jongin reaches his peak as well and releases his seeds deep inside the other. After riding his orgasm out and a few more hungry kisses he pulls himself out with a groan and collapses beside Sehun and pulls him on his chest.

“Damn, today was especially hot. I love you, Hunnie.“ Jongin pants and tries to calm his breath, stroking Sehun's hair gently as the latter rests his head on his chest and hums in response, obviously too tired to get a word out.

Jongin only smiles and pecks his hair. “Do you want to take a nap now?“

He receives another hum in response and pulls the blanket over them. They can clean up later. The tanned male watches his boyfriend sleep and after a while decides to take a nap as well, closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep with Sehun secure in his arms.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

Sehun is the first to wake up from their nap and a smile graces his lips as he feels the strong arms of his boyfriend around him and takes in his manly scent. He carefully removes Jongin's arms and sits up, hissing softly at the slight stinging pain; but the pain has been worse at other times already, he can take it well now. The blonde male sits on top of his deadly handsome boyfriend and leans down to cover his face with small, gentle kisses.

Jongin groans softly as he is being woken up and opens his eyes slightly. He smiles as he sees Sehun above him and holds onto his hips. “Nice way waking up. You seemed to be very tired. You fell asleep almost right after our intenxe love making.“

Sehun blushes softly and buries his face in the crook of Jongin's neck. “I'm sorry, I don't know why I was suddenly so tired. It usually doesn't happen. Don't tease me about it.“

“No need to be embarrassed about it, my lovely Hun.“ Jongin says with his deep voice that makes Sehun have goosebumps and takes the other's hand to lace their fingers together and place a kiss on the back. “Seems like you marked me well. Look at the blood under your nails. We should shower.“

Sehun looks up again and at his fingers, then gets off his boyfriend and turns him around, blushing again as he sees the deep wounds that his nails have left. The blood hasn't dried yet because Jongin is lying on his back the whole time. Sehun traces them gently with his fingertips and earns a soft hiss from his boyfriend. “Sorry, Jonginnie. I didn't realize that I scratched you so hard.“

Jongin turns on his back again and smiles up at Sehun, pulling him onto him again. “I'm living. And I gave you permission, remember? Now, shower time.“

The tanned male sits up and wraps Sehun's legs around his waist before standing up with him. The blonde wraps his arms around Jongin's neck and kisses his lips. “Would you mind me taking a shower alone? I will need a little longer. You could … make us a sandwich or something? I am craving for some peppermint tea actually.“

“I planned to only wash myself with a cloth anyway, love. Could you carefully wash my back? Soap won't be good for the scratches right now.“ Jongin smiles at him and carries his boyfriend to the bathroom.

“I'm sorry.“ Sehun mumbles again and covers Jongin's face in apologetic kisses, making him laugh softly before the blonde is being set down on the edge of the bathtub.

“You can make up by washing me.“ Jongin grins and pecks Sehun's lips before grabbing the sponge, making it wet and pouring some shower gel onto it, then giving it to his boyfriend.

“I actually planned something else to make it up to you but okay. If it's only something simple as that to make you forgive me I will gladly do so.“ Sehun takes the sponge, gave Jongin a quick kiss and then starts to wash his torso gently while the other holds onto his hips gently so he won't fall backwards into the tub.

“Just out of curiosity, what did you plan at first?“ Jongin asks with an innocent undertone, making Sehun laugh softly because he knows very well that the other would prefer his plan and regret having chosen only being washed.

“I am a good boyfriend, so you will get your other apology later.“ He winks and moves down, washing his belly and crotch gently, the latter especially thoroughly, drawing a few soft mewls from ther other. After he is done with Jongin's front he asks him to turn around and starts to gently wash his back, trying to be very careful with the wounds he has caused. “I really left some good marks. They will stay for a while.“

“I'm looking forward to it. And that's good, I wanted them to stay for a while.“ Jongin hisses softly as Sehun dabs his wounds. Sehun hums, the smile in his voice audible and finishes washing his boyfriend's back.

“You can get dressed now. Take one of my oversized shirts so they won't rub on your wounds.“ Sehun gives him another kiss and caresses his cheek.

Jongin hums and nods. "You will be fine without me? Shout if you need anything and be careful, you are probably sore but don't want to tell me."  
"Yes, Jonginnie and now go. You know where everything is." Sehun smiles and pushes his boyfriend out of the bathroom before stepping under the shower and turning on the warm spray of water that makes him sigh in content. Now he needs time for himself to clear his mind.  
Jongin goes to his boyfriend's bedroom first and opens his closet to look for a shirt. He frowns as he sees a pile of cute clothes that are mostly held in pink but shrugs it off and grabs one of Sehun's oversized shirts. He shuts the closet again and puts the shirt on. "He must really love his niece."  
Seeing that the shirt covers his crotch Jongin hums to himself and walks to the kitchen. A man's pride needs some freedom now and then too. The tanned male walks to the kitchen and checks what the younger has kept in his fridge.   
"Yummy, you sure won't mind if I eat you last yoghurt, Sehunnie." He murmurs to himself and takes the yoghurt from the fridge and a spoon from one of the drawers.   
After sitting down at the table and wondering once more why Sehun has stuffed it in his kitchen although they always eat in the living room or bedroom anyway and is barely at home the tanned male starts to eat his yoghurt. "I will buy you a new one, Sehunnie but it's really good."  
Jongin finishes the yoghurt and dumps the cup in the trash and the spoon in the sink before looking around in boredom. Sehun always takes long showers. A calendar on the wall catches his attention and Jongin goes to look at it curiously.  
But a frown appears on his forehead as he sees hearts on every second weekend, the weekends they don't spend together. “Hearts? Why is there nothing on the days we meet? Not even a note ...“ He mumbles to himself.

“Make phone call … Important ...“ Jongin reads a date in three days, circled and again marked with a heart. Beside it there is a small note with a phone number pinned to it. Now Jongin does not understand anything anymore. Dates circled and marked with a heart and a strange phone number? Is Sehun … No, Sehun would never do such a thing. Still, it makes Jongin feel insecure right now and he doesn't notice how Sehun sneaks up behind him and hugs him from behind, resting his head on his back.

“I am done, Jonginnie. Have you got the tea ready?“ He nuzzles his back and takes in his manly scent that is slightly covered by his vanilla scented body wash. “Jonginnie? Is something wrong? Oh, did I hurt you? I am sorry.“

“Are you meeting someone behind my back?“ It just bursts out of Jongin, his voice emotionless.

Sehun blinks and releases his boyfriend, turning him around to face him, then frowning at him. “What are you talking about? Are you just accusing me of cheating on you?“

“Who does this phone number belong to? And why are there all those hearts in your calendar?“ Jongin points to the calendar on the wall and to the phone number.

“Are you serious right now, Kim Jongin? Do you really think I would cheat on you?“ The blonde raises his voice a little, tears already glistening in his eyes. Sehun has never been one to show any kind of emotions easily but that Jongin is really accusing him of cheating right now hits him deep in his heart. He loves Jongin with all his heart and he thought Jongin did the same but right now it does not seem like it.

"I haven't said such a thing, Sehun. I only asked about the number and all those hearts on date that the two of us haven't met. On days on that you never have time for me." Jongin argues softly and looks Sehun straight in the eyes.  
"But you thought it! I would never cheat on you because I love you too much. I have been hurt badly before already. You were supposed to never hurt me, Jongin, but you are doing exactly this already by accusing me to cheat on you. It is only a phone number. The hearts are meaningless, I was bored and doodled a bit, nothing more." Sehun defends himself, his tears threatening to spill while his heart is getting ripped slightly.  
"If it was just a phone number you would tell me who it belongs to, Sehun. And since when are you doodling? You are no person to doodle. You think it's childish and not worth your time." Jongin takes the number off the calendar and walks to Sehun's bedroom to get his phone that must be in his pants.  
"What are you doing there, Jongin?" The blonde's voice breaks slightly as he follows his boyfriend. "Give me the note back."  
Jongin doesn't reply anything and just continues his way to the bedroom, enters it and looks for his pants. He finds them on the floor and picks them up, taking his phone out. Sehun follows him and takes his wrist firmly as the other tries to get his phone. His tears run down his cheeks by then and anger and pain is clearly written on his face.  
"You don't trust me? I thought better of you, Jongin. If you really love and trust me you would forget this number. It is not important. I can even rip it in front of you. But if you make this phone call now, it will be over." He looks at his boyfriend with a hurt gaze.

Jongin finally seems to realize what he is doing right now and looks down in embarrassment, then hands his boyfriend the note with the phone number. He looks hesitantly at the other again as Sehun holds the note up in front of Jongin's eyes and rips it into two pieces.

“I want you to leave now … Don't call me, I will call you once I feel better ...“ Sehun says with a shaky voice and collects Jongin's clothes, giving them to his boyfriend.

“Sehun-ah … I am sorry …“ Jongin lifts his hand and attempts to wipe Sehun's tears away but pulls away only inches from the other's face before looking down again and getting dressed. Sehun wipes his tears himself and waits for Jongin to get dressed to lead him back to the door. He opens it and shakes his head as his boyfriend opens his mouth again to say something.

Wordlessly, Sehun watches Jongin leave and shuts the door as soon as the tanned male steps out. Then he faces the door with his back, slides down to the floor and hugs his knees to his chest as new tears spill over and his lean frame shakes with his sobs.

Sehun feels like torn into two, his mind is confused, he doesn't know whether to be more angry at Jongin or at himself. How can his boyfriend think of him as a cheater? The blonde male has been serious as he said that it was only a meaningless number but Jongin chose not to believe him.

It has been a bad idea from the start, Sehun should have been honest with Jongin. But how would he have reacted to it, would they have been at the same point as they have been just moments ago?

No, Jongin would have probably not continued to date him. Which man would have done so if he found out about something like this?

Sehun shakes his head, choking slightly on his sobs and stands up on shaky legs to go to his bedroom. He collects his discarded clothes and puts them into the laundry, then changes his bed sheets. He doesn't want to sleep with Jongin's scent in his nose this night.

After changing the bed sheets and putting them into the laundry Sehun lets himself fall into his bed and buries his face into his pillow to cry his heart out for once as he usually would bottle up his feelings but Jongin hurt him so deeply, he just has to let it all out now.

The blonde male curls up into a ball, his eyes tightly shut and hands fisting his hair. “I w-would never e-ever cheat on you, J-jongin ...“

While Sehun is crying himself to sleep Jongin is on his way home, angrily kicking stones and branches that are in his way. He has probably fucked it up real bad right now. But the phone number and the hearts in the calendar. The note to make an important call, who would have not thought of betrayal? Sehun has never told him anything about those weekends, well sometimes he would be with his family but otherwise Jongin doesn't know what the other is doing on these weekends.

Jongin goes home, takes a hot bath despite the scratches on his back and continues to think whether his outburst has been wrong or not. Whether Sehun would betray him or not. His past boyfriend has cheated on Jongin, thus this situation is not easy for him, maybe he should tell Sehun later about it. That it is only a misunderstanding. The uneasy feeling in his stomach stays though.

The bath does not last as long as Jongin wished it to because of certain scratches burning and stinging slightly as the water has made them soft and opened them up again. So after a while he exits the bathtub and dries himself off roughly with a towel.

Anger is slowly rising up inside of him as he makes his way to his bedroom to get dressed. The oversized shirt of Sehun is clutched in his hands and he brings it up to his face, tears glistening in his eyes as he takes in his boyfriend's scent. “I hope you know how truly sorry I am, Sehun-ah ...“

Jongin shuts his eyes tightly and shakes his head. He puts the shirt back on again and a pair of boxer briefs and bites his lips hard. Then without really realizing it he walks to the opposite wall and punches it hard with his fist, a scream of frustration escaping his lips. The tanned male doesn't care about the short, throbbing pain in his knuckles, he just wants to hold Sehun in his arms right now and apologize over and over for being such a jerk.

He goes to sit on his bed and hugs himself or rather Sehun's shirt. But after only a few seconds he stands up again and retrieves his phone from the bathroom where it is still lying lonely on the floor. Jongin goes back to sit on his bed again and stares at the screen of his phone after unlocking the homescreen. No new messages or calls. In his contacts he scrolls down to Sehun's phone number and stares at it while biting his lips again, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

He is about to call Sehun's number as he recalls the other's words. _Don't call me, I will call you once I feel better._ Jongin locks his phone again and tosses it somewhere on the floor. Then just like Sehun he cries himself to sleep.

About one week passes and Sehun has still not called or texted Jongin, so the older decides to text him himself despite his orders. He just can't wait anymore like nothing happens, he is worried about their relationship. What if it means that Sehun doesn't want to be together with him anymore? Jongin would fight for their love intil the very last drop of his blood. It is his entire fault, he has realized it by now so he needs to do the first step and apologize to Sehun.

 **To:** My Sehunnie

I know you told me you will call me once you are feeling better but I just couldn't wait anymore. It's making me crazy not to hear anything from you. Sehun-ah, I am deeply sorry for my outburst last time. It just came over me. I have been cheated on before and my brain just decided against my heart and made me accuse you of something I know you would never do to me. Please, forgive me and let's talk about everything again. I am really, really sorry.

Jongin <3

When Jongin doesn't receive a reply after a couple of hours, he sends, practically spams Sehun with more text messages of apolgy and countless love confessions. After two days of spamming his boyfriend with more or less sense-making text messages and speaking on his voice mail the blonde finally replies him and sets up a meeting at his place for the approaching Saturday afternoon.

Jongin feels like a high school boy on his first date as Sehun suggests the meeting and is all giddy for the rest of the week, wearing a bright smile and putting more energy into his work as a dance instructor than in the past week.

It is Saturday morning, 6am sharp when Jongin's alarm goes off and he shoots up but not with a groan or anything. He has a bright smile plastered on his lips as he stretches and jumps off his bed in a good mood but also slightly nervous feeling in his stomach. He goes to take a long shower and then checks himself in the mirror for any stubbles in his face. Sehun said once he liked them but Jongin finds he looks ridiculous with stubbles, let alone a three-days-beard.

After just wanting to be on the safe side and shaving again he goes to his closet and tries to find suitable clothes for his more or less 'date' with his boyfriend, wanting to make a good expression and show that he is serious. It takes him two whole hours until he is finally satisfied with his appearance, wearing a simple, black v-neck shirt and ripped, skinny jeans, that Sehun liked so much on him.

At 10am he has finally stopped checking himself over and over again and has breakfast, something light to not mess up his stomach but also quiet it down. After breakfast there is still plenty of time left and the tanned male decides to drive downtown and get a flower bouquet for Sehun although it seems cheesy, he just feels like it.

Jongin is meeting up with Sehun at 3pm, so he still has over three hours left, gets a coffee-to-go and walks around the stores. Maybe he will find something else other than cheesy flowers. And really, he spots a pair or necklaces in the window of a jewelery and goes inside instantly. These are perfect for him and Sehun, plain, silver and no bling bling. He buys the necklaces despite the high price and leaves the store with an even happier expression. Okay, necklaces are as cheesy and cliche probably but still better than flowers.

The other two hours Jongin just goes from store to store until it is time for him to drive to Sehun's place. His heart is beating fast while he is driving to him and he repeats his apology over and over in his head - that he has planned since he got the text message from Sehun - and adds and removes words to make it sound better. In the end he just shakes his head and decides to say what comes to his mind first; it will sound more sincere this way anyway.

So when Jongin finally stands in front of Sehun's door, his heart is beating like crazy and he is chewing nervously on his bottom lip as he rings the bell. A few seconds later the door opens wide and Sehun is standing their, his hair slicked back lazily and wearing comfortable clothes. He looks at Jongin with an unreadable expression. “Come in.“

Jongin smiles at his boyfriend and steps inside, wanting to give Sehun a hug but the other turns away and makes his smile fade. The older male quietly goes to the living room and sits down on the couch, folding his hands in his lap and looking down on them, The necklaces are in the pocket of his pants. Sehun follows shortly after and sits on the other side of the couch, looking at Jongin with a still unreadable expression and his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes look swollen and he has dark circles under his eyes and that makes Jongin feel even worse.

“I …“ Jongin sighs and looks straight into Sehun's eyes, scoooting a little closer to him. “Listen, Sehun. I am deeply, deeply sorry for what happened the other day. I wish I could make it undone, but it happened and I really hope you will give me another chance. Please, Hunnie, I love you so much and I don't know how I could think that you cheated on me. Just the hearts on the calendar … You know, my ex-boyfriend Kyungsoo? He cheated on me for a few months until I caught him and the whole time he has told me how much he loves me, how he imagines our future together and all. Then one day he just breaks my heart into pieces and I felt so empty, everything was hurting. I gave myself the fault, that I was not good enough for him and all.

It was until I met you that I finally was able to trust someone again, to fall for you and let you love me back. And the moment when I saw this phone number and the hearts, it just went through with me and I was thrown back at the time with my ex. Please, Sehu-“ Jongin doesn't even know he is crying until Sehun touches his cheek gently and wipes away some tears with his thumb. He is crying as well and just hugs his boyfriend wordlessly.

“You hurt me very much … I thought you didn't trust me … You are stupid, you could have told me, Jongin. I missed you so much. It was just a meaningless phone number and a few doodles. Nothing to worry about, I would never cheat on my Jonginnie.“ Sehun mumbles into the crook of his neck and he feels his hot tears falling on his skin.

“I am so sorry. I know I am stupid. Does it mean you forgive this stupid boy here?“ Jongin lifts Sehun's chin who nods and leans in for a soft kiss.

“I have a present for you, well for us both.“ The tanned male reaches into his pocket and pulls out the necklaces careful, not to break them. Sehun keeps hugging him and looks into Jongin's eyes as the other puts the necklace around his neck. He looks down on it and smiles.

“It is perfect and of course I forgive you, pabo. I love you too much.“ Sehun kisses him again and they wipe each other's tears, before resting their foreheads together and just staring into each other's eyes.

“I love you more, Sehunnie. Thank you for giving me another chance. For one moment I really thought it was over between us, that I lost you.“ Jongin cups his boyfriend's face gently and kisses him once more as the door bell rings suddenly and Sehun turns his head and blinks.

“Who could that be, I don't expect other visitors ...“ The blonde male stands up and takes Jongin's hand to drag him with him to the door. He opens it and both men freeze as a woman with a small, sleeping child in her arms and a petite man stand in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

** 3 **

* * *

The male couple stares at the unannounced visitors with wide eyes for a few seconds. The tiny woman stares at Sehun with a cold expression while the petite man with incredible big eyes smirks at Jongin.

“What are you doing here?“ It comes in sync from both Sehun and Jongin who then stare at each other for a moment with a frown before looking back at the couple with the little girl that was sleeping in the brunette woman's arms.

“I told you not to come here without giving me a call before.“ Sehun hisses at the young woman who only smiles back devilishly. The little girl starts to stir in her mother's arms and flutters her eyes open, rubbing them sleepily. As soon as she sees Sehun though she brightens and reaches out her arms for him.

“Appa!“ She squirms and her mother lets her down so she can cling to her father's legs. Sehun smiles, pats her head gently and picks her up on his arms, nuzzling their noses playfully together and kissing her cheek.

“Hey, did my little girl miss me already? Your umma didn't tell me that you are coming over today. Will you stay overnight?“ He asks his daughter and hugs her closer, making her squeal softly and look with her big, innocent eyes over her father's shoulder at Jongin.

“Appa, this man has so big eyes like uncle Soo. Are they brothers?“ Sehun turns around to his boyfriend and bites his lips as he sees the shock written all over Jongin's face. The petite man being referred to as 'uncle Soo' by Sehun's daughter chuckles softly behind them and as he starts to speak Sehun can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“I guess your new boyfriend didn't tell you about his lovely daughter that will go to school next summer already? This is a very funny coincidence, Jongin. The ex-boyfriend of my beautiful fiancé turns out to be your new boyfriend. I think you two have a lot to talk about. But first Krystal needs to talk to your boyfriend about Jeong-ah. You should be there, too. I will take care of Jeong-ah.“ Sehun doesn't look at the petite man but watches Jongin's expression carefully, noticing the small changes of pain and anger in his face. His ex-girlfriend and mother of his daughter is engaged and her fiancé seems to have some kind of relationship with his boyfriend. On top of everything it is not him who tells Jongin about his daughter.

Sehun shakes his head and faces the petite male with a serious expression hidden from his daughter who is nuzzling his neck lovingly and glancing at Jongin now and then. “As long as I am present I will not give my daughter to some guy I don't know anything about. We should go to the living room.“ He glares slightly at Krystal's fiancé, not even knowing his name and then faces his daughter again.

“This guy is my fiancé and you better pay him respect, Sehun.“ Krystal snaps but is being ignored by her ex-boyfriend.

“Sweetheart, do you want your teddy bear and appa's iPod and listen to some music? You know 'Gee, Gee, Gee, Gee, Baby, Baby, Baby~'?“ Sehun sings with a bright expression and moves his body slightly to the lines, making Jeong-ah giggle and squeal happily.

“Yes, appa! I want! Where is my teddy?“ The little girl that looks like an exact copy of Sehun as female version bounces excitedly in her father's arms.

“In appa's closet in the bedroom. He has a nice place on appa's shirts.“ The blonde male sets his daughter down on the floor and lets her run to his bedroom. He then turns around and faces his still shocked boyfriend, sighing deeply.

“Look, Jongin. I am sorry but I didn't tell you but I didn't know-“ Jongin shakes his head and raises his hand for Sehun to stop talking.

“I don't want to hear anything. I need to be alone now. I will go home. I will give you a call.“ The tanned male rubs his temples and chews on his cheek. “This is just too much at once and I need to think about some things.“

“Let me give you a drive, Jongin. Like in good old times? You don't seem to be in the right mind to drive.“ The petite male offers with a slight smirk. “Then Krystal can talk in peace with Sehun and tell her why we are here in the first place and we can talk a little of our lives after we started to walk different paths.“

“Drive safe, love.“ Krystal smiles and gives her fiance a kiss on his lips and caresses his cheek before linking her arms with Sehun's and pulling him inside his apartment, leaving her fiance and the boyfriend of her ex alone.

“But- Jongin, please let me explain.“ Sehun pleads but Jongin has already given in easily as his mind is really not clear enough to drive on his own anymore and left with the petite male. Sehun sighs deeply and leads his ex-girlfriend to his living room, shaking her arm off him.

“Every time you appear, you bring more trouble along. I told you to give me a call before visiting me, damn it! And you are going to marry this dwarf? I feel kind of insulted that you replace me with this guy.“ The blonde offers Krystal to have a seat on the couch and leaves his living room again, going to his bedroom to look after his daughter.

“Jeong-ah, are you hiding from appa? You naughty little girl. Do you think I won't find you?“ His mood brightens again as he looks for his daughter and opens his closet to find the little girl all cuddled up with her teddy bear in her father's pile of clothes. “Messing with appa's clothes, huh? You like how appa smells?“

Jeong-ah giggles and tries to hide behind her teddy bear. “Appa smells good. Umma smells too sweet and uncle Soo too.“

“Aigoo, seems like appa will have to be cautious when you are old enough to date. Say, this uncle Soo, is he nice to my little princess?“ Sehun carefully lifts his daughter up and pecks her cheek, while she is holding her teddy bear close and snuggling to her father's chest.

“Neh, appa. Uncle Soo plays with me lots! And he buys me sweets and toys. But Appa is still the best. Uncle Soo and umma make strange noises when they think I am asleep and then I can't sleep. I want to be with appa!“ Sehun widens his eyes and narrows them as he walks back to his living room and glares at his ex-girlfriend. He sets his daughter down on the couch and covers her ears with his hands.

“Are you serious, Krystal? You are doing 'it' with your new lover while our daughter is at home? Did your brain get lost when meeting this dwarf or what? Your attitude not only changed but you let our, no MY daughter hear you two?“ Sehun hisses quietly only for Krystal to hear. The brunette woman gasps and looks at Sehun in disbelief.

“We always paid attention that she slept first. Do you think we are this irresponsible? And she is not only your daughter but mine too. Anyways, what I came for was to ask you to apply for the custody for Jeong-ah. Look, Kyungsoo doesn't really like children, at least not when they are not his own and that's why Jeong-ah should better live with you. I know you are a good father to her and take good care of her, so it won't be a problem.“ Krystal simply explains and gives her clueless daughter a smile and a pat on her hair.

  
 

~~

  
 

Meanwhile Kyungsoo is giving his ex-boyfriend a drive home. The petite male glances at Jongin every now and then, following the directions the other was giving but otherwise their is an awkward silence between the two of them. More from Jongin's side though and probably only because of what the tanned male has found out anyway.

Jongin has broken up with Kyungsoo after he found out that the petite male was having an affair with a woman that even seems to be his fiance now. The other didn't even try to win Jongin's heart back, which broke the tanned male even more on the inside beside the affair in general. A few months he has met Sehun and as cheesy as it sounds but it was love at first sight and Jongin let himself fall in love again, thinking the blonde, lean male was different than Kyungsoo but Jongin is also only human and makes mistakes as he realises today.

It isn't the child, she is lovely and cute. It is the fact that Sehun has lied to him, has kept such a big secret from him. It seem he isn't trusting him enough and to find out your boyfriend has a child in elementary school age from one second to another is definitely too much. Jongin didn't even know his boyfriend is bisexual at all.

Eventually they arrive in front of Jongin's apartment and Kyungsoo exits the car first to help Jongin out and take his hand gently, giving it a slight squeeze. Jongin looks down and sighs, letting his ex-boyfriend hold his hand and leading the way upstairs to his apartment.

“Thank you for driving me. But how are you getting back to Sehun now? We took my car.“ The tanned male mumbles quietly as he stops in front of his door and looks at Kyungsoo. The smaller man smiles at the other and shakes his head. He is being so nice all of a sudden.

“I will ask Krystal to pick me up. So … I guess you didn't know about his daughter? It is quite a funny coincidence how you ended up with the ex of my fiancé, don't you think?“ Kyungsoo tries to brighten the mood of his ex-boyfriend and receives a small smile and soft huff from the other.

“Yeah, kinda.“ Jongin sighs again. “I really don't know what to think right now. To be honest, I don't want to talk or think about Sehun at all right now. You will really be okay? You could just take my car and I will go pick it up tomorrow or Sehun will drive it back to me anyways. There will be a solution. I am sure your fiancé has important matters to discuss with him as far as I can judge it.“

“They should be done by now. You know, I never stopped thinking about you, Jongin. Even if you don't believe me, I loved you very much in the beginning. If you ever need a shoulder to lean on and an ear to listen to you, give me a call. My phone number is still the same.“ Kyungsoo smiles and rests his hand on Jongin's upper arm. Jongin gives him a slight smile back, why does this situation feel so awkward for some reason.

“You are right, it's hard to believe. Thank you for your offer though, Kyungsoo. I appreciate it and maybe some time off from Sehun is what I need right now. I will think about it and call you, okay? Thank you fro driving me.“ Jongin nods and doesn't notice how Kyungsoo is slowly closing the gap between them.

“If I wasn't going to marry Krystal, I would ask you to give us another chance, Jongin.“ Kyungsoo confesses and suddenly Jongin feels a pair of plush lips on his own, his eyes widen in shock and he grips his ex-boyfriend by his shoulders.

  
 

~~

  
 

Sehun looks at his ex girlfriend dumbfounded and with his mouth agape. He can't quite believe what he has heard just now out of the brunette's mouth. “Firstly, you are insane to do it while our daughter is in the same building with you two, it's irresponsible! And secondly, you want me to do what? Don't misunderstand, I love Jeong-ah with all my heart and would love to have the custody but you were the one that has always tried to prevent me from seeing her too often. And I also fought hard to get to see her every weekend from now on and suddenly you come here and tell me you don't want the custody anymore because of your new lover? Are you going to stop seeing her at all too? I am disappointed, Krystal. I am very disappointed.“

Krystal has never been like this before. Sehun has always known her as a very responsible mother that only wants the best for her daughter and she is usually lovely with Jeong-ah. The young father can't believe that she changes so much because of a man. From the first second he saw Kyungsoo the petite man wasn't sympathetic to him the least bit.

“Sehun-ah, I have thought about this whole thing for a long while and you are a great father actually. Jeong-ah loves you so much, she adores you, you are her idol. She will have it much better with you. Of course I will visit her as often as I can but for now I will be busy with the preparations for my wedding and honeymoon. If you agree I will go get her things later and bring them to you. I know you don't have much space so I want you to look for a bigger apartment. I will help you out financially if you need more money.“ Sehun shakes his head and closes his eyes, his hands still covering his daughter's ears. She is going to be six years old soon and probably won't understand much of what they are talking about anyway but Sehun doesn't want to risk anything.

“I think you are making it yourself pretty easy, Krystal. You are pushing your daughter away because of a man! I didn't expect you to ever be like this. You have always been a very passionate and good mother to me, Krystal. Of course I want to take Jeong-ah to me and have the custody but you should reflect on yourself, on how much you have changed because of this man. We should talk about all this in detail next week without Jeong-ah with us. I will ask my mother to take her for a few hours. She won't mind having her grandchild over.“ Krystal shakes her head too and reaches for her daughter and lifts her up in her lap, wrapping her arms around the small girl.

“I'm not making it easy for myself. But yeah, let's talk about it next week. Hey, Jeong-ah~ How would you like it if you slept at appa's for a while? Umma is a little busy with Uncle Soo and the wedding and you like spending time with appa, right?“ She pecks her cheek and smiles, seeing her daughter bounce excitedly and nod eagerly.

“Neh, neh, neh! I wanna stay with appa! Appa, we can play costumes and house and I can show you my new dolls! And umma taught me how to read the time! I wanna cuddle with appa and appa you can read me a bedtime story too! I like appa's bedtime stories!“ The little girl babbles excitedly and Sehun can't help but smile at his little ball of sunshine. She never failed to brighten his mood.

“We can do all that, little princess. Umma just needs to go and get some of your stuff, neh? And on Monday appa has to work again but you can come with me for the day and the next day you will spend with halmoni Oh when appa is working. If you are a good girl, you will get ice cream as much you want. Does this sound good?“ Sehun taps her little nose and makes her giggle.

“Neh, appa! I like halmoni Oh! Now, you promised me your music.“ Jeong-ah pouts adorably and reaches her hands for her father who takes her from his mother and chuckles. His little girl was pretty smart for her age already and actually never forgets something once promised to her. Especially not promises by her father.

“Let's get my iPod then and umma will get your stuff in the meantime. Remember, only listen as loud as appa turns the volume or your cute, little ear will fall off. You don't want that, right?“ Jeong-ah widens her eyes and quickly covers her ears, shaking her head quickly. “Good girl~“

Krystal smiles and stands up, clearing her throat to get attention from the blonde male. “I will be back in an hour I think. If Kyungsoo comes back before me, tell him I'm only getting Jeong-ah's stuff. Please, be nice to him. He is my fiancé.“

“I will try but I can't promise. I don't really like him, he looks like bad news to me.“ Sehun stands up as well, his daughter securely in his arms as he walks Krystal back to the door. The brunette woman hums and nods in response, a small sigh following.

“He is the right choice for me and if you treat him bad I won't be very nice to you. You know how I can be at times.“ Krystal warns her ex-boyfriend and kisses her daughter's forehead, then leaves Sehun's apartment. Sehun shakes his head and closes the door, focusing on his daughter again.

“Let's get appa's iPod now and you are lucky I went to the supermarket this morning and bought pudding and sweets. Don't tell umma I gave you some, okay? She will be mad at appa then.“ Jeong-ah squeals happily and nods, bouncing in her father's arms and promising not to say a word. Sehun then looked for his iPod and got some chocolate pudding, his daughter always being in his arms so that he always has an eye on her.


	4. Chapter 4

_ **4** _

_December 2008._

  
 

_It knocked on the door to Sehun's room and a petite, lean girl with raven black, long hair entered with a smile. The rainbow-haired male looked up and rose from his bed as soon as he saw her and closed the small distance to give her a kiss on her lips._

_“I thought you wanted to study today?“ Sehun took off her jacket and hung it neatly over his chair before taking her hand and sitting on his bed together with her. She shook her head and fumbled with her hands nervously. She better didn't talk much around the subject and lay down all cards quickly._

_“You know I didn't feel well lately. I went to the doctor today.“ The raven haired girl explained with a quiet voice while looking down into her lap._

_“Yes, I know and I wanted to go to the doctor together with you, Kryssie … What did the doctor say? Look at me, love.“ The older male cupped her face gently and made her look at him._

_“Sehun-ah … Please, don't be mad. After telling you I will leave and you will never have to see me again. If you become a dancer I won't tell anyone about us, about this.“ Krystal's eyes were glistening with tears by now and Sehun looked at her in shock, he didn't understand what she was talking about._

_“What the- Why? What the heck are you talking about? Why shouldn't I want to see you again? Are you insane? Now tell me what's wrong.“ He took her hand and held it gently._

_The black haired girl lowered her head again and gulped, a silent sob shaking her small frame. “I am pregnant, Sehun-ah. And no matter what you will say I am going to keep this baby. I love you and I love this baby already, our baby. But you can still become a dancer and achieve your dream. Me and the baby won't get in your way, don't -“ Before Krystal could finish her sentence Sehun had already silenced her with a kiss and hugged her tightly._

_After a few seconds he gently broke the kiss and looked Krystal lovingly in the eyes. “You are pregnant. We are having a baby. That is the most beautiful gift you could ever make me and you are talking such nonsense. Yes, my dream is to become a dancer but we are having a family now. That's more important than such a ridiculous dream.“_

_Krystal shook her head and started to sob softly in Sehun's arms. “You can't do that, Hunnie. I know how much this dream means to you. You can't give it up because I am pregnant. Please, I will try to raise the baby alone. You need to work upon your dream. I would never forgive myself if you couldn't become a dancer because of me.“_

_“Krystal … I love you so much. And you are having our baby. I will take responsibility and there couldn't be anything better, anything more beautiful than us having a baby together. Yes, we are still young and are still going to school but we can do this together. Come, let's tell my mom! I am going to be a daddy!“ Sehun obviously was very happy about the message of his girlfriend and already looking forward to having a baby._

_Against Krystal's protests Sehun pulled her up and left his room with her to go downstairs. “Umma! We have to tell you something.“_

_“I'm in the kitchen.“ Sehun's mother called from the kitchen and the rainbow-haired male pulled his girlfriend along._

_“Hunnie, no. I don't want your mother to know yet. We can do it another time and I really want you to continue working for your dream of becoming a dancer. Please, Sehun.“ Krystal wasn't all too happy about Sehun's idea to tell his mother and she meant what she said. She would feel guilty for all her life to have ruined her boyfriend's dream._

_Sehun did not listen at all though and cheerfully walked to the kitchen with his pretty girlfriend. “Umma! We have to tell you something!“_

_“No, Sehun-ah. Please, don't. Just leave it be, I will be fine.“ Krystal pleaded as Sehun's mother turned to face them with a skeptical look._

_“What is it, my dears? Is something wrong, Krystal?“ She asked concerned and waited for her son to tell her what this all was about._

_“Umma, I will become a dad! It wasn't planned at all but we will manage it. You are having a grandchild!“ Sehun exclaimed happily with a wide grin as the expression of his mother dropped visibly._

_“What did you just say, Sehun-ah? Krystal, you are pregnant?“ Sehun's mother looked in shock at her son and his girlfriend, who broke out into new tears and started to apologize and bow over and over._

_Mrs. Oh shot her son a glare, who just blinked, not really understanding the importance and seriousmess of the current situation. Then she stepped to Krystal and took her into a warm embrace._

_“Sehun-ah, I don't think that you know the struggles of raising a child yet, you are still a child yourself. Also, do you know what you are doing to your girlfriend?“ It is still one year left until graduation. And who knows what her parents will say. Knowing them, they won't be very fond of the idea of their daughter being pregnant so early. And who is going to pay for everything the child will need? It is not easy to raise a child, my dear son.“ She scolded her son, whose smile dropped instantly, head hanging low and murmuring an apology._

_“I am sorry, umma, Krystal. I promise, I will take good care of Krystal and the baby! I will look for a job and Krystal can continue going to school. I can do my last year at a later time. First, I want Krystal and the baby to be well,“ Sehun smiled and rubbed his girlfriend's back, who was still sobbing and shaking her head._

_“I will be fine on my own. It is my fault too for getting pregnant. Sehun-ah, I don't want you to give up on your dancing career for me,“ Krystal sobbed as Sehun's mother led her to sit on the couch._

_“We will talk about this after you calmed down, my dear. Sehun, make a cup of tea for your girlfriend and don't just stare. Look how miserable she is feeling because of you. Didn't we talk often enough about protection?“ Sehun got scolded again and hurried back to the kitchen silently._

_Sehun was embarrassed now, his mother was right. They were kids themselves and he was ruining Krystal's future, she was totally right about it. But he was confident enough that they could do it together and he would do everything for Krystal to have her graduate despite having a baby at such a young age. The rainbow-haired male was looking forward a lot to becoming a father, yet he had a slight fear that something could go wrong._

 

_~~_

  
 

“ _Our own apartment, love. And in only three months our little sunshine will be living here with us.“ Sehun had his arms wrapped around his fiancé's pregnant belly from behind while placing kisses on her neck and making her giggle._

“ _Yes, our own apartment. I am so excited, Hunnie. Thank you for never leaving my side.“ Krystal turned into the embrace to face the newly brown-haired male and give him a kiss on the lips. It would be their first night in their own four walls. Sehung had found an office job for the time being and his parents were supporting them too, even Krystal's parents did. Even better was that the baby would be expected two weeks after Krystal's graduation, so she could still finish school and she started to feel less guilty about Sehun's dancing career. They were going to be a happy family._

“ _You are mine forever and this little sunshine inside you, too. Her future boyfriend won't have it easy with Daddy. And now, let's inaugurate our home.“ Sehun chuckled and lifted his preganant fiance up, making her squeal and giggle, a lean pair of arms wrapping around his neck as he carried her to their bedroom. There he gently set her down and climbed on top of her before joining their lips in a passionate kiss._

“ _Promise not to scare them away, Your daughter might hate you then.“ Krystal mumbled into the kiss and let out a happy sigh as she felt Sehun's big hands over her breasts. “How can you still find me sexy, Hunnie? I am fat.“_

“ _You are not fat, love. That's all baby, no fat,“ Sehun explained happily and ran his hands all over Krystal's body, making her shiver under his touch, just how he liked it._

  
 

_~~_

“ _Ahhh!“ No, that wasn't Krystal screaming, although she should because she was having contractions for about two hours. It was Sehun, whose hand was getting smashed by his fiancé right now._

“ _This is your damn fault, Oh Sehun! If I get to feel this horrid pain any longer, I will not only smash your hands but your balls as well! Someone, take my daughter out of me now!“ She finally raised her voice yet the grip around Sehun's hand wasn't loosening. Also, the brown-haired male was turning pale by the smell of hospital and the glimpses of blood he was seeing._

“ _I am sorry, love. She will be out in a bit. I promise.“ Sehun pressed between clenched teeth and tried to calm his fiancé down with a kiss but that only made everything worse._

“ _Instead of kissing me, check how far Jeong-ah is already.“ Krystal glared at him and it was the first time the brunette was actually scared of her. Sehun did as he was told but as soon as he only got a glimpse of the head, the boy fainted and fell to the floor._

“ _Are you serious, Oh Sehun?!“ Krystal groaned again as she pressed and finally after ten more minutes a beautiful cry was heard and the new mother smiled tiredly as she got to hold her little princess while the nurses took care of her fiancé._

“ _My beautiful Jeong-ah.“_

  
 

_~~_

  
 

Jongin instantly pushes his ex-boyfriend away and looks at him in shock. “What the heck are you doing? First, you are going to marry and second, I have a boyfriend, Kyungsoo.“

Kyungsoo just grins smugly and leans against the wall. “I just wanted to remember how your lips tasted. I meant what I said before though, You were a good catch, Jongin. I shouldn't have cheated on you and I realized that way too late, sadly.“

“If you regret it so much, why are you marrying that girl that you cheated with on me. Are you playing your games again, Kyungsoo?“ Jongin frowns and wipes his lips quickly.

“Because I love her, pabo? If you try anything to get revenge on me because I cheated on you, I will tell your Sehun that you kissed me.“ This smug grin, Jongin would have loved to just wipe it out of his ex-boyfriend's face with a good hit of his right.

“You were the one that kissed me, Kyungsoo. Tell me, what sick games are you playing?“ Jongin presses out between clenched teeth, he is so angry. He knows that Kyungsoo loves to play sick games just like he did with Jongin but that he would go that far and marry a girl that he seemingly didn't love. The tall boy can't imagine what reason would drive him that far.

“None with Krystal, I am playing with you, babe. I love her, she is my girl though in bed no one is better than you.“ Kyungsoo winks and turns to leave without any more games. If he wants Jongin to be confused he has succeeded because now Jongin doesn't know what to think of this whole situation anymore. Actually, it doesn't matter anyway, it is their business and not his. He needs to get used to the thought first that Sehun has a daughter already. And te fact, that he didn't seem to trust him enough, needing to hide such an important fact from him.

With a sigh he gets his keys and walks into his apartment, throwing the keys into a corner. Then he ruffles his hair and goes to sit on the couch, just staring at the black tv screen. His mind is empty, he doesn't know what to think about first. This is actually his chance to get revenge on Kyungsoo but Jongin isn't that kind of person. Also, Kyungsoo would turn the cards against him and say he kissed him first although it has been Kyungsoo who has initiated the kiss.

The temptation is great but Jongin isn't someone to risk a well-working relationship for a revenge. Though, is his relationship with Sehun that well-working? If it was, Sehun would tell him everything. On the other hand, Jongin can partly understand his boyfriend. It sure isn't easy to have a daughter at such a young age and Sehun is probably afraid he would leave him after finding out. Jongin would sure have been the same.

The tanned male would lie if he said this news didn't shock him. His boyfriend has a daughter that will be going to school after this summer. Sure, he wants to have a child too but he doesn't feel ready to be a father yet. He is only 25, barely one year older than his boyfriend.  

With another sigh Jongin runs a hand through his hair again. He can't forgive his boyfriend, not yet at least. To Jongin, trust is very important and Sehun has just proved that he doesn't trust him enough. He gets his phone and mutes it. Until now, Sehun hasn't even tried to call him, probably being busy with his daughter. he doesn't care anyways. They should better take a break.

 _'We need a break. With love, Jongin.'_ He types into his phone and sends the text to his boyfriend before putting the phone aside and switching on the TV. He will just watch a boring drama and maybe dance a bit later. He needs to forget Sehun for the moment, as hard as it sounds but with having such a big secret from him, Sehun has hurt him a lot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> A/N: I changed the ending of this chapter. It is weird that no one commented on how fast this was progressing but oh well, I know I only get the silent readers who don't seem how to aüüreciate an author's work. I have a new co-author as you might have noticed and she will help me with the future chapters of this story <3 This story is planned with 15-20 chapters maximum. 
> 
> In the meantime I started and finished some other exo stuff, feel free to click the links if you are interested~ (please recommend me and comment if you liked them<3
> 
> <http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/776325/extra-curricular-activities-heesica-romance-shinee-superjunior-exo-taoris-xiuchul>
> 
> <http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/959746/surprises-at-the-public-pool-leeteuk-superjunior-exo-sehun-kyungsoo-suho>
> 
> <http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/977336/the-battle-originalcharacter-exo-tao-kris-taoris>
> 
> <http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/998501/the-joys-of-being-a-parent-fluff-chansoo-mpreg-kaisoo-taohun-fanxing-wolfau>
> 
> <http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1002442/the-joys-i-know-fluff-chansoo-mpreg-taohun-wolfau>
> 
> <http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/978416/when-you-seek-comfort-heechul-superjunior-exo-tao-slightangst-heetao>
> 
> <http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/545916/against-the-time-angst-supernatural-exo-tao-kris-taoris>
> 
> <http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/954749/lamia-lupus-hunhan-taoris-kaisoo-sulay-vampireau-wolfau>
> 
> recently finished
> 
> <http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/545861/poisoned-love-angst-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan>
> 
> <http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1070569/found-in-the-woods-fluff-exo-tao-bts-vampireau-wolfau-vtao>


End file.
